Trouver!
by yume-chan05
Summary: C'est un petit tout petit os sur le couple HPLV. Voldemort se retrouve en face de son prire ennemis mais le trouve en très mauvaise état, mais, estce qu'il est vraiment son ennemis? Résumé pourie, j'avoue, je savez pas quoi mettre, mais venez lire!


C'est un petit os sur le couple HP/LV, un peu triste, mais dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez!

Trouver!

**-Potter! En quel honneur viens-tu nous...**

Le Lord s'arrêta brusquement, avisant l'état de son interlocuteur.

Harry avait relevé la tête, dévoilant des yeux ternes d'où s'écouler des larmes de sang. Les sillons rouges parcouraient doucement ses joues creuses et allaient s'écraser sur le sol sans un bruit.

Sa chemise était ouverte, dévoilant un torse ensanglanté parcouru de nombreuses coupures sanguinolentes.

Les bras et les poignets du garçon étaient mutilés, ne laissant aucune partie de sa peau à l'abri du flot rouge qui s'écoulait de toutes ces plaies béantes.

Le pantalon, tout comme la chemise, était déchiré à de multiples endroits et il était pieds nus.

Sous ses pieds commençait à, lentement, s'agrandir une marre de sang.

Un sourire fleurit au milieu de cette image macabre et Harry s'élança en courant vers le Lord. Avant que celui-ci ne soit pu lever sa baguette et que ses sbires eussent lancé leur sort, Harry se jeta dans les bras du Mage Sombre, sous les yeux écarquillés de ce dernier.

Doucement, Harry s'approcha de son oreille et lui chuchota d'une voix faible mais heureuse:

**-Trouver.**

Et deux autres mots que seul le Lord pu entendre avant que le jeune garçon sombre dans un sommeil infini.

Le Mage Noir le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'affaisse au sol. Il prit délicatement le corps sans vie dans ses bras et sortit de la pièce sous les regards surpris des mangemorts présents. Il longea les couloirs sombres, ou les bruits de ses pas se répercutaient le longs des parois humides, tout en jetant de fréquent coups d'oeil à Harry, se souvenant du passé, de leur passé.

Flash back:

Le château rayonnait sous un soleil clair en ce jour de repos. Les oiseaux chantaient et le château raisonnait des conversations des élèves.

Le lac s'étendait de toute sa splendeur, sa surface brisait seulement par des coups de tentacules des strangulos.

Les jardins étaient calmes et leur silence étaient, eux, seulement brisait par un éclat de rire cristallin. Deux corps enlacés roulaient dans l'herbe, profitant de l'insouciance de la jeunesse. Le corps le plus fort et le plus grand des deux immobilisa l'autre dont le rire fut remplacé par un sourire taquin. Le plus grand, dont on pouvait voir brillait sur sa cape le blason de la maison des serpents, se pencha doucement à l'oreille du plus jeune, et, revêtu d'un petit sourire joyeux, lui chuchota un "trouver!" avant de lui mordillait doucement le lobe. Sa bouche remonta sensuellement au dessus de celle de son cadet.

**-Alors**, murmura-t-il à quelques millimètres de sa bouche, **quelle sera ma récompense?**

Le plus petit lui sourit et combla l'espace qui séparait leurs lèvres.

Fin du flash back

Le Lord allongea doucement le corps de son ancien amant sur un lit et vint, à son tour, s'allonger près de lui en enlaçant son petit corps frêle et froid en attendant que, à son tour, la mort le prenne.

Il ne l'avait pas reconnu, non, il n'avait pas reconnu son amour et l'avait détruit ; Mais le pire, c'est qu'il avait prit beaucoup de plaisir à voir le jeune garçon souffrir sous la torture qu'il lui infligeait. Il n'avait pas su le reconnaître malgré tout ce temps passer ensemble, et cela, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Une unique larme glissa sur la joue de l'homme que l'on disait sans cœur mais pourtant, ce même cœur n'avait vécue et survécue que grâce à une seule personne : celle qu'il avait détruite.

Il ferma doucement les yeux et sentit le souffle de sa vie maudite s'envolait doucement alors qu'il vit le visage souriant que lui adressait son amant.

Certains croiront à une simple histoire, d'autres, comme certains mangemorts présents dans la salle ce fameux soir, vous diront la vérité. En tout cas, ce que tout le monde sait, c'est qu'ils ont été réunis pour l'éternité. Où ? Ca, personne ne le sait. Des personnes pensent qu'ils ont finis en enfers, d'autres pensent qu'ils se sont entre-tués et que leurs âmes errent encore sur cette terre.

Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ? Auront-ils surmonté le jugement des autres ? Sont-ils retournés au temps ou le ciel leur souriait encore? Choisissait mais sachez qu'il n'y a qu'une seule vérité : ces deux hommes, eux, s'aimaient. Leur cœur battait si fort l'un pour l'autre que la mort à décidé de les séparé pour mieux les réunir dans un monde ou ils souriraient et où ils reposeraient pour l'éternité.

Cette histoire, devenue un comte, devint par la suite une légende : la légende d'un amour impossible et contradictoire.

Fin

Voilà, j'ai écrit cet os y a bien un mois. Je l'avais dans la tête et il voulait pas partir ! .

Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? C'est bien ? Nul ? Mal écrit ? Bien écrit ? Incompréhensible ?

Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plaît !


End file.
